Oxytocin and its receptors exist in areas of the brain implicated in the symptoms of schizophrenia such as the nucleus accumbens and the hippocampus. Previous studies have shown that oxytocin administered to humans has a propensity to decrease verbal memory. Studies that have administered a single dose of oxytocin worsened recall for words. (Ferrier et al., Life Sci., 27(24), 1980; Fehm-Wolfsdorf et al., Pscyhoneuroendrocrinology, 9(3):285-92, 1984; Bruins et al., Peptides, 13(3):461-8, 1991; Heinrichs et al., Phsiol. Behav, 83(1):31-8, 2004). In fact one study gave a person with obsessive compulsive disorder intranasal oxytocin for 4 weeks and found that it produced significant worsening of his memory (Ansseau et al, 1987).